


Lost Phone

by Stylin_Breeze



Series: Usuri Drabbles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylin_Breeze/pseuds/Stylin_Breeze
Summary: A burly stadium attendee brushed Yamaguchi’s arm. The phone fumbled from his grasp and bounced into the crowd. A passerby kicked it, it ricocheted off another person’s shin, and off it went into the nether.
Relationships: Usuri Michiru & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Usuri Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566028
Kudos: 12





	Lost Phone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salty_Dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Dreamer/gifts).



Of all the people tasked with keeping track of Hinata in the crowds of the arena in Tokyo, why did it have to be Tadashi?

He’d tried to keep up with the spiker, but it was impossible. Now Yamaguchi was just frantically scouring the merchandise stalls for Shouyou.

He whisked his phone from his pocket, hoping to text him, when a burly attendee brushed Yamaguchi’s arm. The phone fumbled from his grasp and bounced into the crowd. A passerby kicked it, it ricocheted off another person’s shin, and off it went into the nether. Yamaguchi gasped frantically and pushed his way in the last direction he saw it travel.

His phone was nowhere to be seen. His head darted back and forth urgently, but he could tell hardly anything through the shifting gaps of people’s overlapping strides.

And then, looking up, something caught his eye.

A second-year boy was holding Tadashi’s phone, peering at it curiously. He wore a team jacket that clearly identified him as one of the players. The boy began to look around for lost and found. Tadashi shoved his way over to him.

“Uh, sorry! That’s my phone!” he apologized and bowed for causing the stranger so much trouble.

“Oh, good!” the boy cheerfully announced and handed off the device. Yamaguchi typed in his code on the display to see if there were any messages, and that action satisfied the stranger that he’d found the rightful owner.

“I’m terribly sorry!” Yamaguchi bowed again.

“Nah, it’s cool. This place’s a mess,” he said peering around at the mass of people.

When Tadashi looked up, he caught a glimpse of the boy’s school name on his coat:

Mujinazaka.

“Where’s your team?” the boy asked, recognizing Tadashi as a player too.

“Oh! They’re—” His phone beeped. It was a message from Tsukki, asking where he was. “Uh, sorry.” He quickly thumbed a reply. Tsukishima typed back that Hinata had shown up without him. Yamaguchi figured everyone was worried.

“Sorry! Gotta go. T-thank you again!” he said and then took off into the crowd. The stranger from Mujinazaka watched him for a few moments before proceeding the opposite direction.

As he wiggled his way past pedestrians, Yamaguchi’s heart beat fast.

 _Mujinazaka…_ , he thought. _That’s the team with the best spiker in the nation…._

He gulped. As grateful as he was to the boy whose name he didn’t get, he dreaded the thought of playing them.

Heading away from Yamaguchi, Michiru Usuri sternly marched, contemplating. When Yamaguchi took off, he caught a glimpse of the first-year’s school’s name on the back of his black jacket:

Karasuno.

Michiru knew that name from their briefings before arriving in Tokyo.

 _The school that beat Ushiwaka…_ , he thought. _They must be a real wildcard. But it doesn’t matter. If we play each other, Kiryuu_ will _beat them…._


End file.
